<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired Of Being Alone by Jld71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559135">Tired Of Being Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71'>Jld71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a fire dragon looking for his mate. Unable to find one, he signs up with a dating service known for its perfect matches between the magical and mythical. He’s extremely happy to be set up on a few dates, hoping to finally find his mate. But he questions everything when he’s set up with Jensen who turns out to not only be his mate but human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired Of Being Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art created for the 2020 J2_Reverse Bang Challenge.<br/>My art &amp; prompt were claimed by amypond45 who wrote a wonderful story for it.<br/>Read the story here: <a href="https://amypond45.livejournal.com/103499.html">Live Journal</a> | <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561820">Ao3</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Images found on Google.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>